


20 Seconds

by CMCS1520



Series: FrUk Holiday Week 2017 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day Seven, Fluff, FrUK Holiday Week, Kisses, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMCS1520/pseuds/CMCS1520
Summary: FrUK Holiday Week 2017 Day Seven: New Year's Kiss





	20 Seconds

As he stood on the balcony, glass of whiskey in hand, Arthur could not help but contemplate the misfortunes that had occured throughout the year. The list was long, too long for his liking. His mind wandered from subject to subject as he stood. The other nations were at their own homes, celebrating among friends while he was in Paris, where Francis had dragged him to. 

 

Finishing his glass, Arthur ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. God, he hoped next year would be better. It probably would not. Setting down his glass on a small counter, Arthur peered inside the apartment. Francis had asked him to wait outside while he retrieved something, he had still not returned. 

 

Sighing, Arthur leaned against the handrail and bent over, glaring at the lights below. It appeared that Francis’ citizens were celebrating joyously. Bright lights stringed on windowsills and the Eiffel Tower was lit up marvelously in the distance. Arthur did not feel like celebrating much, back at home his people still had a hour until the New Year. As he sulked, two arms wrapped around his waist and lips pressed against his shoulder. 

 

“Francis,” Arthur whispered and turned around to face his partner.

 

Francis wore a lopsided grin and his dress shirt slipped down his left shoulder. Arthur rebuttened the man’s shirt and tweaked the collar. Better. While observing Arthur, Francis’ hands snuck under his shirt and trailed up his spine. Rolling his eyes, Arthur slung his arms over the Frenchman’s shoulders and kissed his forehead lightly. Francis hummed and hugged Arthur closer. 

 

“20 seconds,” Francis murmured as he slipped his hands back out and checked his watch. 

 

“What were you getting?” Arthur asked.

 

Francis hesitated. The nation looked over Arthur and smiled.

 

“Nothing,” he replied, “How are mon amour? Tired?”

 

“No,” Arthur replied, “Not exactly. Yourself?”

 

“Exhausted,” Francis murmured as he ran his fingers over Arthur’s skin gently.

 

“Want to go to bed?” Arthur asked silently. 

 

Francis shook his head. Inching forwards as the countdown to zero finished around them, Francis pressed his lips to Arthur’s. Slotting their lips together, Arthur insticly deepened the kiss as the bells around them chimed to twelve. Smiling into Arthur’s lips, Francis hugged him closer. 

 

Slowly they parted. Arthur laughed and kissed Francis’ forehead lightly.

 

“Mon amour,” Francis murmured, “May I ask you of something?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Do you…” Francis muttered as he trailed off.

 

Frowning Arthur took Francis’ face in his hands and tilted his head up. Francis’ keep his eyes down to the floor. 

 

“Out with it,” Arthur muttered quietly.

 

“Do you wanna get married?” Francis whispered.

 

“Sure.”

 

“What?” Francis asked as he looked up, his eyes wide.

 

“I said yes,” Arthur replied with a smirk, “Not exactly a dramatic proposal but I’ll take it.”

 

Francis formed an O with his lips, slightly shocked with Arthur’s quick reply. Regaining his balance, Francis pulled a ring from his pant’s pocket and slipped it on Arthur’s left ring finger. Looking it over, Arthur saw it was silver with small blue waves engraved into the metal.

 

“Well then,” Arthur said as he looked back up, “This has been quite eventful.”

 

“Oui,” Francis laughed as he took Arthur’s hand and led him back into the apartment, “It most certainly has.”


End file.
